Harry's Encounter
by jessieleigh96
Summary: What will happen when Harry meets Voldemort at the edge of the forbidden forest? Will Harry Live Or will he die?


Harry POV

There he was, at the entrance to the forbidden forest. Voldemort. Harry stood there, all alone, waiting for Voldemort to kill him.

Wait. Did it have to be this way? I could kill him! He didn't have to kill me first. He tried that years ago, but he failed, didn't he? That could mean that he could fail again! Ok, I will fight back, I will fight him. Which spell should I use. Its obvious what spell he will use isn't it? The killing curse, Avada Kedavra. Maybe he should use Expelliarmas again as that creates the Priori Incantatum effect last time.

He had been spotted. If only he could run for it, back to the castle, where his friends and their families were. But he can't run. This had to happen, and he couldn't run away from it forever. _Face it. Get it over and done with, whatever the outcome._

"Ah, Harry, we meet again." Voldemort smirked. "Ready to die, are we?"  
>"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"<br>"Well, that depends." He went on. "You tried to kill me before, and you failed. Think you can manage to try again?  
>"You also tried to kill me before, and you failed. So we are kind of on the same page."<br>"Lets find out who will win this war, once and for all then. Crucio!"

Harry was writhing with pain on the cold forest floor. The pain was unbearable, but Harry had to withstand it. Voldemort had to die, not him. He could win this, if he really tried. The pain then stopped, Harry took a few gasps, and stood up. He wasn't very steady after being blasted with horrific pain.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemorts wand flew out of his hand.  
>"Harry, that won't do much good. I can do wandless magic. "Obscuro!" Voldemort yelled at Harry where a blindfold flew over his eyes. He tried to remove it, but it was no use. This was the end.<br>"Do you know where I am?" Voldemort asked Harry, walking around him in a circle.  
>"No!" Harry was slightly scared now.<br>"Are you scared?" he said in a taunting voice.  
>"No." He was, but he was being brave.<br>"Well you should be. STUPEFY!" A big red light shot towards Harry, and he knew no more.

Mrs Weasley POV

"Harry?" I was calling in the great hall, but he didn't show. Where was he? "Harry!" I called out once more. "Point me Harry." My wand through an arrow out of the great hall and onto the school ground. It was pointing towards the forbidden forest. What would he be doing in there?

A loud bang sounded from that direction, aswell as a big, bright red light. This made me hurry, so I started at a jog to arrive there. As I drew closer, I saw a body, lying on the floor, and I gasped. _Please don't let that be harry! _I fell to my knees next to the body, only to see that my worst fears were true. Harry lay there, motionless.

My first instinct is to check his pulse. Was he breathing? Yes he was. Relief instantly shot through me, making tears begin to spill over. Maybe the red light and the loud bang was the spell 'Stupefy'? Only one way to find out.

"Rennervate."

Harry POV

I suddenly awoke on the forest floor, with a very worried Mrs Weasley leaning over him.  
>"Harry, oh Harry!" she cried, as she hugged me. I hugged her back to comfort her, but why was she so upset?<br>"Mrs Weasley?"  
>"Harry, who did this to you?" This made me recall tonights event.<br>"Voldemort." I whispered. She gasped and put her hand to cover her mouth.  
>"No..." And the tears came thicker and faster.<br>"I thought Id be dead! He spared me!"  
>"Harry, we are going to go back to the castle. You are freezing!"<p>

As soon as she said this, I shivered. She helped me to my feet and helped me up to the castle. I didn't need help, but she still had one arm around me. We entered the great hall.  
>"Dumbledore! Voldemorts been here!" Mrs Weasley cried to him.<br>"What?"  
>"I found Harry outside the forbidden forest after following a red light. He had been stupefied."<br>"Harry, is this true?" Dumbledore asked Harry.  
>"Yes. Mrs Weasley rennervated me." He was thankful for this.<br>"In that case, Minerva?" He called over Harry's head of house.  
>"Yes, Albus?"<br>"Re apply all of the castles defences. Voldemort was here."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Ok." She looked scared now.<p>

Dumbledore said 'Sonorus' into his wand.

"Everyone, if you would listen for one moment. His voice echoed around the walls.  
>"Im am afraid to say, that our castles defences have been broken. As you are all here with your parents, I would advise you to pack your things and leave first thing in the morning. However, the defences are being re applied, so you are all welcome to stay. But they could be broken again. Its your choice.<p>

The next day, most people left the school, but very few stayed.


End file.
